The overall research purpose of this application is to test the feasibility of a multidimensional intervention based on the Information-Motivation-Behavioral Skills (IMB) model to improve treatment adherence for individuals starting on antiretroviral medications for HIV disease. The application also has a training education focus to advance career development through research experience and further education with the support of two outstanding senior investigators. This application will support research and career development by further training in statistics and intervention design in order to conduct the planned intervention study. The proposed intervention to improve adherence uses two individual face-to-face sessions and five telephone calls tapering over a 6-month period to fill informational, motivational, and behavioral deficits assessed prior to the intervention. Innovations include the use of the IMB model as foundation, the inclusion of communication skills training to improve communication with the provider, and the use of a tapering telephone component tailored to the client needs. This research, in a low-income minority population in Southeastern US, is conducted among those who meet the description of the current HIV epidemic in the US. For that reason, this research is significant, in order to reduce health disparities shown by the high levels of mortality from HIV in this population. This feasibility study will provide information and data to support further large-scale research. This training phase will position the candidate to be able to propose an R01 or R03 level investigation, supported by pilot level data derived from the proposed research, and be able to continue her valuable synergy of clinical care and research in unserved populations. Because of the growing interest and commitment to research and faculty development within the University of Mississippi Medical Center (UMMC), as well as her personal commitment to clinical practice with patients with HIV disease, UMMC is an environment that is the most appropriate to support this career development.